Keeper Of Knowledge (Holy Name)
Ordo Librarians: The Librarian is the mysterious keepers of knowledge and lore, he has a connection with the Infinite Library and is capable of transporting himself, his materials and others between this world and the Library. The Librarian is not a fighter, nor is he interested in some grand political scheme, the Librarian is simply a gatherer of knowledge and eager explorer. AKA: The Readers, Slaves of Knowledge. Aspect Of God: Infinite Knowledge Librarian Degrees Facts: -Librarians are Adepts who have been brought to the Infinite Library and transformed. They have come into contact with the esoteric energies that give the Library its life and those energies now reside within the Librarian, granting them an intimate connection with it. -Librarians traditionally are people who thirst for knowledge, but specifically look for knowledge in its written form. Record keepers, lore gatherers, even your basic bookworm type. People who are strongly associated with books or any stored form of knowledge are also likely to be transformed into Librarians. -Librarians tend to be ultra-intellectual types, so any of the Scholastic Orders of Adepts will look favorably upon them. Especially the Order of Prodigy and Scribes. -Librarians can learn basic magick in several different types, ranging from simple hearth magick to elemental or nature magicks. Most Librarians won't take it beyond their basic levels, that kind of dedication and commitment isn't possible given the duties and responsibilities of a Librarian. -Librarians are meant to serve the Infinite Library, the record of all known knowledge. They must tend to it, organize and catalog it, and above all protect it from danger and exploitation. -As keepers of the Infinite Library, Librarians will quite literally have all knowledge at their fingertips. However, finding what you need is the real challenge here. They don't call it the Infinite Library for nothing. -While not all Librarians are antisocial, there are some social animals among them, it is true that most Librarians prefer the company of their books to that of most people. -Librarians deal in all knowledge, so they can choose to start taking up levels in any Lore they wish. Forbidden Knowledge Lore, which is often hard to get, is also freely open to them. -Librarians tend to be the brains of any group they are in. They will possess high intellectual attributes, as well as a keen eye for locating even the slightest information amid piles of seemingly useless data. -It should go without saying that the Librarian will be a quick reader with a lot of experience in books. -Librarians possess minor abilities in translating through the realms of the Omniverse. Specifically, the abilities to transport themselves from whatever realm they are in over into the Infinite Library. -Librarians can store data in their minds far beyond what an ordinary person could hope too. They can also recall facts and images with near computer efficiency. Many Librarians can read whole documents and memorize them, rewriting them at a later date with perfect copying. -The Librarians are the long-standing allies of the Orders Creators, Infinity and Scribes. The Infinite Library: The Infinite Library's origins are shrouded in mystery, it has existed for thousands of years, that much is for certain, and for all that time the Librarians have guarded and tended to it. The Infinite Library is some kind of separate dimension, a realm unto its own. The corridors of the Library are literally infinite - they go on forever. Librarians theorize that the library represents all knowledge ever attained by mankind (or by all sentient races everywhere). Its complicated confines hold within it the sum knowledge of an entire species, the hard won truths of countless ages. Unfortunately getting that knowledge, and finding your way back out, aren't exactly guaranteed. Logos Portalis: The Infinite Library is said to be connected to every major library in history. From the ancient Library of Alexandria, to the modern Library of Congress, somewhere within the labyrinth of the Infinite Library exists various portals to every known collection of knowledge. -http://librarysciencelist.com/25-most-famous-libraries-of-the-world/ -http://www.topdesignmag.com/20-of-the-worlds-most-famous-libraries/ Genre Section: There are Genre Sections within the Infinite Library, places where reality has been warped to fit a specific genre. Military action, mystery, thriller, murder, all the common Genres have their own devoted wing within the Infinite Library. To say that these fantastic places can prove dangerous is an understatement, but successfully traveling them will often prove the reward was worth the risk. References: -https://www.pinterest.com/benjaminstyles7/order-of-librarians/ http://www.britannica.com/EBchecked/topic/14417/Library-of-Alexandria -http://bede.org.uk/library.htm -http://www.loc.gov/ -http://hul.harvard.edu/ Category:God Category:Codex